Broken Lyrics
by WritingWithReason
Summary: Love is a joke. At least, it's what Austin Moon thinks. As the guy that practically rules the whole entire student body, he has no time for a silly love story. But what happens when someone asks him to do a favor for them? He's the guy that can make anything happen after all. However it won't be as easy as he thought. Can he keep up with the melody or get broken lyrics?
1. A Fool's Game

_New Story! Whaaaaat!? Crazy right? I've actually been planning this one for a while now and I'm really excited about writing it now!_

 _Basically, this is a combination of a bunch of other movies/books I've read and seen recently. You may recognize some parts, you may not. A few references are from Filipino movies and the rest probably from a book. But anyhoodle, I hope you enjoy the story!_

 _Shout out to my sister who lives in Brazil, who helped me with the first chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

Staggering into the house, the seventeen year old not so silently shut the front door, not caring who he would wake up. This was the third night in a row that he had returned home, completely drunk. He was _this_ close to leaving that God forsaken high school of his and just be on his own. No more parental figures breathing down his neck. No more teachers grilling up his personal business and complaining about how poor his grade point average was-which was not the best, but still not the worst. And most importantly, no more girls whining and clutching his arm, begging him to take them to prom.

He had always thought love was such a pointless topic. In his world, love was just something your parents told you about so you can look forward to growing up. You know, finding "the one", settling down and having your own family to restart that cycle. They never tell their kids that in reality, love was a disappointment. He's seen it first hand. His own parents had told him about this so called magical, intangible object, but their own marriage failed when he was ten years old.

He would stay up late at night, hearing them scream their heads off at each other and wondering what had gone wrong. He thought this was just a way to make sure both of them still cared for each other, after all why fight if you didn't care? That is until he watched his father take boxes out to his car, boxes of his things, then drive off. Imagine how a scared little boy witness his father exit his own life would feel times twenty. That's how he felt.

Eventually, he got over it. Sure it still hurt that he spent seven years of his life not having a male role model around to explain to him the…changes in life, but he lived didn't he?

Dragging his feet on the hardwood floor, he trudged up the stairs and into his room. Blindingly heading towards his bed, he wondered how his life ended up like this? An answer never came to him because as soon as his face came in contact with his pillow, everything went black.

The next morning he woke with a pounding headache. Worst hangover he's had in a while. Groaning, he sat up with the sun nearly destroying his vision.

As he slumped down the stairs, he heard a voice humming in the kitchen. His grandpa.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the older man chuckled as he lifted his coffee mug from the kitchen counter. "Came in a little passed your bedtime, did we?"

"You know how it is, Gramps," the younger male yawned. "You only live once, right?"

His grandfather let out another light chuckle. "Son, don't even use that with me. My generation practically invented and destroyed that phrase. You kids these days think you are all so clever, trying to bring it back."

His grandfather was near the age of 70, but he never lost his youthful spirit. He would always talk about the "old days", you know, how much fun they had, all the simple aspects, etc.

"Your generation is nearly gone, Gramps." Seventeen years old and he was cocky as ever. "Us 'kids' are the future."

"Is the future filled with drunken parties and lets say…" he pulled out a neatly folded letter out of his back pocket. "A failing grade in English class? Seriously?"

With a sigh, the grandson sat down on top of the counter. "Eh, it's the trend these days."

"Yeah, and I suppose the attitude is trending also." He raised his eyebrow.

"C'mon, Gramps. These days you can't live through high school without telling a little white lie."

His grandfather scoffed. "Who knew you'd be just like him."

He looked at the older man with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Believe it or not, I knew this one kid back in my high school days. He was just like you. He thought he was a smart ass, just like you." Sipping his coffee, he eyed his grandson, scanning his appearance. Tall, blonde, well-built, and a smooth persona that reminded him so much of him. "Yup, definitely a spitting image. He even didn't think love was a real thing either."

"I don't think-"

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Gramps laughed to himself. "Pretty loudly, too."

"Well, Mom and Dad aren't exactly the best example of 'love', Gramps. Honestly, why even have that kind of thing? Everything is about money these days. Mom got the house. Dad got the car. I got a broken family."

His grandfather placed his mug down and sympathetically looked at the seventeen year old. "Life is hard, son. Love is just another part of it."

"Who are you talking about? One of your old buddies? Gramps, I've heard nearly every anecdote you've told." The younger male quickly changed the subject, wanting to avoid further discussion on it.

"Believe me, kid. You haven't heard this one. But I mean, if you don't want to hear it, I guess I can always tell it to your mom and also maybe mention that _outstanding_ grade point average you've got." The gray-haired man smuggly smiled down at the paper in his hand.

There was a slight pause between the two when the teenager spoke. "What was the guy's name?"

* * *

… _**Broken Lyrics …**_

* * *

"C'mon, man!" A red-head dashed through the halls of Marino High School. "We're going to be late."

"Dude, since when did you care about being late?" The blonde laughed as he followed his frantic friend.

"Since Mr. Starr threatened me to put me in detention for the rest of my life. Eternal detention would not actually work out with my directing career." He replied.

"You could always be one of those at home directors."

"Nah, man. Not really my kind of style." The red-head eyed the clock. One minute left. Still speed walking, they were two feet from the threshold of the classroom. "Seriously, Aus-" _Rinnnnggg_.

"Mr. Moon. Mr. Wade. Cutting it a little too close, don't you think?" Mr. Starr raised his eyebrow at the two teenage boys.

Patting the teacher's shoulder, the blonde had a smirk on his face. "C'mon, Jimmy. We're here, aren't we? I say that's impressive enough."

Rolling his eyes, the older man sighed. "Take your seats, Moon. Wade."

Winking at a blushing girl, the blonde took his seat in the back of the class.

"Alright, class. Let's begin by checking last night's reading." Mr. Starr lifted his clipboard and looked up to find one of his students with a smug grin. "Let me guess."

"You don't have to check up on me, Jim. You already know I didn't read." The seventeen year old chuckled in his seat, taking out his phone.

"Thanks for making my job easier, Austin." He replied sarcastically, continuing to mark down the students.

Austin Moon clicked his tongue and nodded at his teacher.

After the period was over, the two gathered around Austin's locker, their usual meeting place before lunch.

"I swear, Mr. Starr's going to kill you." The red-head wiped off the dust from his camera lens. "He literally looked like he was going to slice off your head."

The blonde shook his head. "He's just bluffing. He knows he can't get rid of me that easily."

"You can't just keep on pissing off every teacher in the school."

"Dez," the other seventeen year old shut his locker. "What's the point of living life if you got to live by the rules set up by older, boring people?"

"You know, you're going to have to settle down one day."

He laughed in reply. "Right. Me. Settling down with a girl? You know me better than that, man. Love's a joke. Only a fool would let himself be wrapped around some girl's finger."

"Austin." Another voice joined them and Austin turned to see his…friend. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy, per say. They weren't exactly enemies, either.

"Gavin." He returned in the same tone. A business like tone. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you asked. I need your help." The southern young man replied.

"You need to be a little more specific, Young." He scoffed. "What do you need? Test scores? Parking pass? Book report?"

"A girl."

Raising his eyebrow, Austin Moon took a moment to scan the guy in front of him. After the moment passed, he nearly bursts out laughing. "Dez, I think we've found the fool."

"I'm serious, Moon." Gavin rolled his eyes. "I know it's not exactly your area of expertise-"

"Whoa there, partner." Austin stopped him. "Nothing is not my area of expertise. I happen to be the expert of experts."

"Whatever you say. Are you gonna help me or not?"

The blonde eyed him again. "What girl has gotten you so whipped all of a sudden?"

"Ally Dawson."

* * *

 _Please bare with me. This is the first chapter and I always hate writing them because I don't want to give out too much right away. I'm super excited to write this and I hope it wont take me too long to update._

 _I will also be uploading this story to WattPad. Follow the account I co-own: ageisoverrated_

 _reviews are helpful :)_

 _xx_


	2. No Miss Damsel in Distress

**_Apologies for the long wait! I'm glad many people are as excited about the story as I am! And I'm so happy that you all like the plotline so far! Even though it was only one chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _**I rewrote this chapter about...3 times?**_**

 ** _Chapter Two:_** No Miss Damsel in Distress

After laughing for several minutes, Austin regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Seriously? Ally Dawson? Miss Valedictorian, the very poster child of Marino High? C'mon, man. Of all the girls, you want her?"

"You don't get it, man," Gavin shook his head. "She's a lot more than that. Besides, I need her to be my partner for our AP Chemistry project. All the other people in the class are total dimwits. I need this grade to get a scholarship for college."

"So basically, you just want to use her?" The blonde raised his eyebrow. Normally, he wouldn't give one less of a damn if someone had asked him to get a nerd to do his or her homework. He's pulled that stunt more times than he can count, to be honest.

"Sort of. But I really do have a thing for her." Gavin replied, shrugging his shoulders. _What's there to even like about her?_ Austin thought. Needless to say, he didn't care.

"What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"C'mon, dude. You know I never agree to just any favor unless I get something out of it." Austin chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I get Dawson to go out with you, what's my end of the deal going to look like?"

The other eighteen year old have a slow sigh. "I'll buy you a new radiator cap for that pile of junk you got parked in your garage."

"Hey. My truck isn't a piece of junk. Marilyn is a instrument of precision and is a vision of vintage beauty. She just...needs a little tune up." The blonde scratched the back of his neck. "Fine. Deal."

"Great." Gavin smiled with the top row of his pearly whites and patted Austin on the back. "So, I kinda need the project by next month, so could you get her to fall for me by n-"

"Whoa, dude. I said I'd help you get her. Didn't say it was going to happen that fast. I'm not a miracle worker." And this is _Ally Dawson_ , after all. He thought, but didn't say aloud. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it my way, with my own sweet time."

Allyson Dawson was the picture perfect image of their high school. She represented the model student, never causing a rebellion within the classroom walls, always showing up to school-come to think of it, as far as Austin could remember, Ally had not missed one day of school since kindergarten. She was kind to everyone and never had a problem with any student. Sure there were kids that did not particularly take a keen interest in her, but she always had her head held high. That was what people around her admired most about her. She had an undying aura of optimism and just pure joy. He was pretty sure she was incapable of frowning or negatively commenting on something or someone.

Austin had known her since he had moved to Miami the summer before kindergarten. To this day, they lived across the street from each other. Although the short distance from each other, they never had a full and real conversation. He didn't know if it was because he was too shy as a kid or vice versa. They merely exchanged friendly glances and nods whenever they crossed paths either on the sidewalk, park, or at school. He, himself, didn't know much about her. So how he was going to somewhat befriend her to indirectly push her to get in a relationship with Gavin? He had no idea.

"Austin!" His red-headed friend nudged him in the shoulder. The blonde came out of his trance and blinked several times.

"What?"

"I've been telling you about how my turtle threw up that doughnut I gave him yesterday, but you were just spacing out," Dez furrowed his eyebrows. If it were a stranger Dez was talking to, they'd get weirded out. But this was Austin. 'Weird' was a normal word to describe Dez.

"Sorry, buddy. I was just-"

"Thinking of how you were going to get Ally to go out with Gavin." The red-head finished for him.

"Um, yeah...how did-" Austin started again, only to get interrupted once more.

"I know? I ate this taco the other day and it gave me mind-reading abilities. That and you were talking out loud."

"Right." He closed his locker. "So lunch?"

The two walked to the courtyard where they typically ate their lunch. After several minutes, Austin mind wandered back to this new 'favor' he has to complete. Any other girl, the idea would have already popped up in his head by now, but for some reason, he was stumped. "What if I made notes and put them in her locker? They could hint that Gavin wrote them. Or I could get her loud Latina friend to nudge her in his direction or-"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dez shared his input.

"You're right. Those are really stupid ideas-"

"No, man. I meant this whole thing. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I don't know. This just seems like a bad vibe to me." The red-head stared at his turkey sandwich.

"What harm could it do, Dez?"

"A lot, actually." Dez mumbled, but Austin didn't catch it. Unlike Austin, Dez knew a lot more about his next little 'favor' for Gavin. Well...meaning the persons involved.

The next morning, Austin woke up with a plan conjuring up within his brain. He had to think of something, but what? How does one catch the attention of the busiest person in the entire school? He'd be considered lucky if he even got two minutes with her.

Damn. He did not realize how hard this was going to be.

While getting ready, he stared at his appearance. His usual attire. A casual v-neck t-shirt, ripped-at-the-knees blue jeans with a chain hanging from his left pocket, and his signature whistle necklace dangling from his neck. Every once in a while, he added a wrist watch or one of his leather bracelets and a couple of metal rings on his fingers. You know, typical rocker-bad boy persona.

Austin jogged down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and discovered that his parents had already left for work.

"Surprise, surprise," he muttered to himself. He picked up the note that his mother had neatly written and laid on the counter.

 _'Morning, sweetie! I'm so sorry we missed you at breakfast today,' And yesterday's breakfast. Don't forget last night's dinner. 'We'll make it up to you, I promise! Your father and I will be out for the Mattress Around The World Convention until Monday. We'll grab you a souvenir. Be good! Love, Mom.'_

Monday. That was 4 days away. But it's not like they've been gone longer. His parents were crazy about their business and have gone to Europe, parts of Asia and South America, as well as around the country for their 'Mattress Meetings', leaving Austin alone for days or even weeks.

He used to mind at first, but by now, he was used to the feeling. When he was a kid, his parents would get him a baby sitter. Typically they were old ladies who always talked to him about their cats. By the time he turned 10, he practically could name every type of cat out there.

His phone buzzed from his front pocket.

 **'Hey, man!'** Dez. **'Could you give me a ride? My sister spilled her perfume in my car. Don't want to smell like girl when we get to school.'**

 **'Sure bro.'** He replied. Grabbing his keys, Austin headed out his front door. What he found outside his door was the red-head himself.

"Whoa. Dude, I could've picked you up at your house-"

"I was already in the neighborhood." Dez replied casually.

"Okay?" Austin unlocked his car and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a brunette. And not just any brunette. It was _her_. And she seemed to be struggling with opening her own car door.

 _'Go. Go now. This is your chance. Now or never.'_ He thought. Before he knew it, his feet jogged over to her driveway.

"Bro, where you-"

She must have not seen him approaching her.

"Um...looks like you could use a hand." His voice was not as strong as he planned it would be.

She jumped and nearly dropped her items. Austin took note. An AP Biology book, notebook, her lunch-he was guessing, and a box of cupcakes. "Ah!"

On instinct, he leaped down trying to catch her things. Luckily, he had caught the cupcakes and her lunch and she had her book and notebook.

"I didn't think I'd scare you-"

"Oh no no! You're fine." She replied, straightening her attire. A simple tank top and tight Capri pants and about two-inch wedges. "I'm typically this clumsy."

Noted. Austin scratched the back of his neck and offered to open her door for her. She eyed him for a moment, placing her things in the back seat.

"Thanks." She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Austin was about to add a remark about her being dazed by his looks but he decided against it. She shook her head.

"No, it's just that I never would have expected the Austin Moon to lend a helping hand..." She blinked several times before adding, " _Voluntarily_ , I mean."

'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked himself. He raised his eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"It means, based on your rep, things always come with some sort of price. What's the catch?"

"No catch." _Liar_.

"Riiiiight. And I'm married to Harry Potter." The brunette sarcastically answered.

"Can't a nice guy rescue a nice girl whenever she needs him to sweep her off her feet?" He cockily smiled, trying to get through to her.

Ally let out small, knowing chuckle. "I don't need a hero."

"Says the girl who nearly got showered with buttercream frosting, Dawson." He smirked slightly. She raised her eyebrow at the perhaps over confident blonde and shook her head, laughing. "Trust me. You needed my help. No need for a 'thank you.'"

"Wow. They were right about you." She opened the front door of her car.

"That I'm devilishly handsome? That my smile just captivates you?"

"That your confidence just reeks with ignorance and an ego the size of Texas." Ally remarked back, taking Austin back. No one had spoken to him like that before. He had to give props to Dawson for that, but that doesn't mean he was going to hold back on his current mission.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you around at school," she slyly smiled at him, knowing that he had stunned him.

"Yeah. Right." He nodded. Austin backed up as she drove out of her driveway. He went back to his own car and got in.

"Since when did you volunteer to help damsels in distress?" Dez spoke from the passenger's seat. Austin had forgotten that he was giving him a ride.

"Trust me, dude. Even if that girl had a huge light up arrow that read ' _HELP ME'_ , she wouldn't need an extra hand." He buckled up and thought for a moment. If he wasn't going to be able to get Ally Dawson to let him be around her, he would have to bring her around him. She wouldn't have any other choice if she were surrounded by a ton of people. "Dez?"

"What's up?"

"What are the chances of the whole school coming to a party I'm throwing this weekend?"

Dez eyed him and smirked. "Pretty good."

"Perfect."

 _ **fin. Next chapter will be up ASAP!**_

 _ **P.S.: I may also be working on a trailer for the fanfiction! Tune in!**_

 _ **P.P.S.: also, just to clear things up a bit, Austin is the one that the grandfather is speaking of.**_

 **xx**


End file.
